modzitytanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:WandersmokLight/X
Od Autora: Poprzednie opowiadanie zamieszczone na tej stronie zostało skasowane umyślnie. Jeśli komóś się spodobało i czekał na więcej to przepraszam, ale nie jestem zadowolona z poprzedniej wersji. Wkrótce zamieszczę, mam nadzieję, lepszą wersję o podobnej tematyce.- WandersmokLight :) Nowa wersja :) Wielki snop dymu unosił się nad miejscem niedawnej katastrofy. Do pobojowiska zbliżył się człowiek w masce. Bez lęku przyłożył dłoń do rozpalonej powierzchni nieznanego ludzkości obiektu. Nagle obiekt poruszył się a z niego wypadło ciało; prawie ludzkie, choć nie takie same. . . . -Szybciej. Mocniej. Stać cię na więcej, Rose.- powtórzył ojciec. -Ale… już… nie… mogę…- wydyszała 13-sto letnia dziewczyna. Jej spocone włosy co chwila zmieniały kolor, podobnie skóra, jakby nie umiała się zdecydować jak chce wyglądać. -Żadnych „ale”. Ćwicz dalej.-polecił. Rose zacisnęła zęby. Wiedziała, że nie ma wyboru. Jedną z pierwszych lekcji ze Sladem było: ,,Tylko silni przetrwają. Jeśli jesteś słaba to dla mnie nie istniejesz.” Smutne, ale prawdziwe. Biegła dalej. Sprzeciw nie miał celu. Ojciec trenował ją od tygodni. Odkąd pamiętała. Był jedynym człowiekiem jakiego spotkała. Adoptował ją. Jedyny akceptował jej zmianę kształtu. W sumie nie wiedziała czemu to robi. Nie miała na to wpływu. -Szybciej.-przyspieszyła- Doskonale. Pięć minut przerwy. Otarła pot z czoła, uspokoiła oddech. Ćwiczyła 4 godziny bez przerwy; za to miała efekty. Slade pomoże jej opanować moc. Da jej niewyobrażalną siłę. Uczyni z niej swoją córkę i uczennicę, prawą rękę. Będą niepokonani. . . . 3 lata później: -Nie. –zaprotestowała cicho Rose. -Coś ty powiedziała?- spytał Slade. -Nie.-powtórzyła głośniej-Nie zrobię tego. Nie jestem już małą dziewczynką, której możesz rozkazywać. Nie mam obowiązku słuchać twoich poleceń. Dałeś mi trening, ale nie dom. Nie jesteś moim ojcem.-stwierdziła dobitnie. „A teraz pozwolisz mi odejść i zapomnisz, że kiedykolwiek tu byłam”- jej telepatia rozwinęła się przez ostatni rok. Wcześniej była niebezpieczna, teraz potrafiła siłą woli zmieniać postrzeganie rzeczywistości przez innych. Gdy jej były „ojciec” padł zemdlony po ingerencji w pamięć zmieniła wygląd jak wiele razy wcześniej i wyskoczyła przez okno. Miesiąc później: -Czy ktoś wie jaką nazwę nosi stolica Brazyli?- nikt w klasie nie podniósł ręki- Meg?- nauczycielka spojrzała na drobną dziewczynę. -Nie wiem.-odparła zgodnie z prawdą brunetka. Musiała wytężać wszystkie siły, by nie zmienić wyglądu. „Ojciec” uczył ją walki, a nie geografii i teraz brak edukacji wychodził na jaw. Odkąd uciekła starała się wtopić w tłum. Zaczęła chodzić do szkoły. Codzienne przybieranie identycznego kształtu przestało stanowić dla niej problem dawno temu. . . . Po lekcjach „Meg” wyszła z budynku. Kątek oka zauważyła jakiś ruch, obejrzała się, lecz nie zobaczyła niczego. Uważnie zlustrowała okolicę. Kilka koszy, paru przechodniów. Nic podejrzanego. A jednak coś nie dawało jej spokoju, czuła czyjś natarczywy wzrok. Schowała się za filarem i wyszła kompletnie inna. Zamiast drobnej 15-sto letniej brunetki zza filaru wyłoniła się wysoka blondynka około 20. Rozglądając się na boki Rose ruszyła energicznym krokiem. Niestety nie miłe napięcie nie zniknęło.Instynkt podpowiadał natychmiastową ucieczkę. Wchodząc do parku znów ukryła się na chwilę i znów zmieniła wygląd. Tym razem miała znów 15 lat, długie, proste blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Przeszła kilka alejek i wyszła drugą bramą. Stanęła jak wryta kiedy wielki kamień śmigną koło jej twarzy. Przyjęła pozycję walki gotowa na starcie.Instynkt podpowiadał natychmiastową ucieczkę. Wchodząc do parku znów ukryła się na chwilę i znów zmieniła wygląd. Tym razem miała znów 15 lat, długie, proste blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Przeszła kilka alejek i wyszła drugą bramą. Stanęła jak wryta kiedy wielki kamień śmigną koło jej twarzy. Przyjęła pozycję walki gotowa na starcie.Następny głaz poszybował w jej głowę. Instynktownie zmieniła gęstość, odkryła tę umiejętność podczas jednego z jej treningów z „ojcem”. Kamień przeleciał przez nią i roztrzaskał się z tyłu. Niespodziewanie zielony tyranozaur rozbił kolejny głaz wymierzony w dziewczynę. Źródłem pocisków był człekokształtny stwór, jego ciało przybierało postać i właściwości tego czego dotknęło. Stwora atakowała grupa uzbrojonych nastolatków. Jedna dziewczyna strzelała w istotę zielonym laserem z oczu i rąk, druga jakąś ciemną materią, jakiś chłopak rzucał bumerangami w kształcie przypominającymi ptaki, a inny strzelał z jakby bazuki , która dziwnym trafem wystawała z jego ramienia. „Młodzi Tytani”- pomyślała Rose. . . . Wszyscy inni ludzie rozbiegli się w popłochu, lecz Rose stała jak skamieniała. Pośrednio przez NICH odeszła od Slade’a. Kazał jej zniszczyć Tytanów, a ona odmówiła. Zresztą miała dosyć traktowania jej jak niewolnika na każde skinienie. Mimo wszystko czuła pewną urazę. „To nie ich wina i tak byś odeszła.”-próbowała przekonać samą siebie. „To oni są wszystkiemu winni. To przez nich tyle razy płakałaś, gdy „ojciec” miał napady szału, jak pokonywali jego wysłanników.”-sprzeciwiła się inna część jej osobowości. Ta wewnętrzna walka doprowadzała ją do szału. -Zamknąć się!- wrzasnęła. Głazy i kamienie zatrzymały się w powietrzu, potwór (teraz w formie kamiennej)również. Tylko zszokowani Młodzi Tytani wpatrywali się w to wszystko nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Pierwszy ockną się całkiem zielony chłopak. -Terra?- spytał „Bestia”- przypomniała sobie. Bez chwili wahania dziewczyna obróciła się i uciekła. Chłopak zaczą ją gonić. -Terra zaczekaj! -zawołał. Rose nie zwolniła, wbiegła w jakąś uliczkę na chwilę znikając mu z oczu i zmieniła kształt. Znów jako drobna brunetka wyjrzała za róg. -Uff…- odetchnęła. Jej ulga nie trwała jednak długo, gdyż podeszło do niej od tyłu dwóch ludzi. Zbyt zajęta wyglądaniem nie zauważyła ich puki nie było za późno. Jeden z nich uderzył ją w głowę i dziewczyna straciła przytomność. . . . Obudziła się przywiązana do słupa w łudząco znajomym otoczeniu. „Nie”- pomyślała-„ Tylko nie tu. Nie u Niego.” Zamiast szamotać się zmieniła gęstość i przeszła przez sznury. Była wolna. Ruszyła znajomym korytarzem ku wyjściu. Huk maszyn przerwał nagle przeszywający krzyk. Dziewczyna na chwilę przystanęła, po krótkim zawahaniu zawróciła w stronę źródła głosu. Miała nie miłe uczucie, że wie co to oznacza. Chodzenie po tak dobrze znanym miejscu było wręcz traumatyczne. Uciekła by nigdy tu nie wrócić zaledwie miesiąc temu, a los już zawrócił ją do tego miejsca. Tajna baza Slade’a była podziemną budowlą pełną nowoczesnego sprzętu sal treningowych i, niestety, narzędzi tortur. Mimo wszystkich lat tu spędzonych nigdy nie zapuszczała się do części więziennej. Zbyt się bała tego co mogła by tam zobaczyć. Przywierała do ściany gdy usłyszała nawet najcichszy szelest. Kilka razy ledwo minęła strażników i uniknęła złapania. W końcu, po kilku minutach ciągnących się jak lata doszła do sali, z której dobiegały stękania i stłumione krzyki. Zajrzała przez uchylone drzwi i ledwo stłumiła szloch. Może nie znała Tytanów, może winiła ich za swój los, ale nikt nie zasłużył na takie okrucieństwo. Zebrała w sobie odwagę i powoli zerknęła znowu; tym razem przyglądnęła się dokładnie. Na kamiennej ścianie wisiały narzędzia z horroru, wszystkie zakrwawione, w środku całej upiornej sceny wisiał, przypięty łańcuchami do sufitu Bestia, a jeden z sługusów jej byłego „ojca” bił z upiorna dokładnością chłopaka biczem. Całe plecy jego ofiary spływały czerwonym płynem. Zielony chłopak stękną z bólu. Wyglądał okropnie, cały posiniaczony i zakrwawiony. To zmotywowało Rose do działania i podtrzymało jej zdanie o Slade’dzie. Był potworem bez serca i nic nie usprawiedliwiało jego zachowania, nawet nienawiść. Dziewczyna przeniknęła przez drzwi, chwyciła pierwsze lepsze narzędzie i skoczyła na kata przebijając robotowi głowę. Ten padł jak długi robiąc wielki hałas. -Szłag.- zaklęła pod nosem. Do pokoju wpadli strażnicy. Rose bez trudu powaliła pierwszego i drugiego i kilku następnych, lecz wciąż pojawiali się nowi. Sama nie miała szans, a Bestia wciąż był przykuty do sufitu i ledwo żywy. Postanowiła walczyć do końca, nawet jeśli zginie to w walce. Nagle roboty znieruchomiały, ich oczy przestały świecić. Do lochu wszedł nie kto inny jak…Slade. Serce Rose przyspieszyło, wcześniej adrenalina dudniła w jej żyłach teraz prawie nie rozsadziła jej od środka. „Co on tu robi? Czego ode mnie chce?”-zastanowiła się. Była na jego terenie, on znał tu każdy zakamarek i jeszcze strażnicy; starcie nie wyglądało zachęcająco. Postanowiła grać na zwłokę. -Czego ode mnie chcesz Slade?- spytała. -Myślałem, że jesteś inteligentna. Domyśl się? Gdy powiedział te słowa dziewczyna zrozumiała. „Mąciłam mu w pamięci, on chce zemsty.”-uświadomiła sobie. -Jak udało ci się przypomnieć…- wskazała na siebie-… mnie. -Nie było łatwo, ale znasz mnie… -Wydaje mi się, że nie za bardzo.-wtrąciła nie spuszczając wzroku z „ojca”. -… zawsze jestem przygotowany.-dokończył spokojnie Slade. Ten jego spokój był denerwujący i w jakiś sposób kojący jednocześnie. Usypiał czujność przeciwnika. -Po co ci on?- spytała znów Rose wskazując na Bestię. Przez maskę nie mogła dostrzec twarzy, ale była pewna, że podniósł brwi i przewrócił okiem z dezaprobatą. -Zemsta.-wyszeptała. Nie było to stwierdzenie i nie pytanie. Ot tak słówko, które nasunęło jej się na język, lecz mężczyzna pokiwał nieznacznie głową. -Jesteś potworem.-wycedziła. Gra na zwłokę się skończyła, czas działania nadszedł. „Muszę go zezłościć wtedy stanie się nieostrożny.”-pomyślała i zaczęła go zasypywać gniewnym potokiem słów. -Nigdy nie byłeś i nie będziesz moim ojcem!- krzyknęła uderzając narzędziem tortur, które trzymała. -Nigdy nie byłem.-stwierdził dobitnie Slade. Tego się nie spodziewała. Całe życie jakie pamiętała spędziła z tym człowiekiem. Zawsze twierdził, że jest jego córką, a teraz strzela taką gatkę w środku walki. Ze zdumienia lekko opuściła broń, Slade wykorzystał tę chwilę nieuwagi i wytrącił narzędzie z dłoni Rose. Stała teraz przed nim rozbrojona, przyparta do muru, bez żadnej pomocy, bez nadziei na wygraną, ale wciąż dumna, gotowa przyjąć los i pójść własną drogą. -Kto jest moim ojcem? –spytała władczo.-Kto nim jest?- powtórzyła. -Czy to ważne? –odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie-Czy od tego poczujesz się lepiej? -A jak myślisz?- odparła sarkastycznie dziewczyna. Wtedy kątem oka zauważyła zieloną muchę siedzącą na ramieniu Slade’a. Uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo. Chwilę później jej były „ojciec” leżał na ziemi znokautowany nagłym pojawieniem się nosorożca na ramieniu. Zielony chłopak, cały wciąż we krwi, leżał ledwo żywy po zmianie kształtu z boku mężczyzny. „O rany, Bestia.”-pomyślała. W całym zamieszaniu całkiem o nim zapomniała, a przynajmniej o jego ranach. Uklękła obok, podarła nogawki swoich spodni robiąc prowizoryczne bandaże. Opatrzyła plecy Bestii najlepiej jak umiała. „Tyle musi wystarczyć.”-spojrzała na swoją pracę. ''-Bestia, to połączenie telepatyczne pomoże nam się komunikować. Jesteś ranny, opatrzyłam Cię, ale musimy się dostać do wyjścia. Pomogę Ci, lecz musisz Ty pomóc mnie. Obudź się, proszę.-''wysłała swoje fale mózgowe do umysłu chłopaka. Wiadomość najwyraźniej doszła, bo „zielony” otworzył oczy i wybełkotał coś co brzmiało jak „Hejka, jestem kurczakiem. Kocham tofu.” -''Zmień się w coś mniejszego, Może kotka?- ''zasugerowała. Posłuchał. Rose podniosła małe, puchate i nieprzytomne zwierzątko z posadzki i wyszła przez drzwi omijając wyłączonych strażników. „Znajdę odpowiedź.”-postanowiła. . . . Znalezienie wyjścia nie stanowiło problemu. Kotek-Bestia mruczał w jej ramionach. Wyłoniła się z pod ziemi na przeciwnym końcu Jump City niż wieża Tytanów. Niebo było rozgwieżdżone, dochodziła północ. Z zielonym kotkiem w ramionach Rose wzniosła się nad dachy budynków i poleciała wprost do miejsca, które dawno temu Slade kazał jej zniszczyć. W czasie lotu myślała co powie Tytanom, jaki wygląd przybierze. Tysiące różnych scenariuszy kołatało się w jej głowie i żadem nie był dobry. Leciała tak długo, że straciła poczucie czasu. Gdy wylądowała przed wielką literą „T” świtało. Zadzwoniła do drzwi i wcisnęła kotka\ Bestię w ramiona zdziwionej Raven. ''-Weź go i opatrz.-''poleciła nie zdając sobie sprawy, że robi to w myślach. Po tych słowach oczy wywróciły się jej w głąb czaszki i zemdlała. . . . Obudziła się na łóżku w miejscu przypominającym szpital. Gwałtownie usiadła. „Gdzie jestem?”-pomyślała i wtedy wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia: loch, Slade, walka, zielony nosorożec, Bestia… „Wieża Tytanów. Jestem w Wieży Tytanów.”-musiała się zmusić by nie wrzeszczeć i nie zmieniać chaotycznie kształtu. Właśnie tu nie powinna być. Rozejrzała się po pokoju: cztery szpitalne łóżka, jakiś sprzęt medyczny, tytani przy nieprzytomnym Bestii, wielkie okno... Nic specjalnego. „Tytani!”-ledwo powstrzymała krzyk. Raven musiała usłyszeć chrząknięcie, bo odwróciła się i posłała Rose znaczące spojrzenie. Przesłanie było mniej więcej takie: „Wszystko w porządku, ale bądź cicho, bo się zorientują, że nie śpisz.” Posłuchała. Położyła się, zamknęła oczy i udawała, że śpi. Poukładanie wydarzeń całego dnia nie było proste. Jedno zdanie wyjątkowo mocno utkwiło w pamięci zmiennokształtnej dziewczyny „Nigdy nie byłem.”Co Slade miał na myśli? Choćby nie wiem jak się starała nie mogła przestać myśleć o ty zdaniu. W końcu uznała, że nie ma sensu dalej się zastanawiać. Wstała i rozejrzała się. Bestii nie było. Powoli uchyliła drzwi. Korytarz był ciemny i ledwo oświetlony. „Jak w domu.”-uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Minęła kilka drzwi, skręciła w prawo, w lewo i weszła w jasny korytarz. Uchyliła drzwi z napisem „ROBIN”. W środku mieścił się przestronny pokój. Był jasny i mieścił tylko najpotrzebniejsze meble. Rose miała na sobie szpitalną piżamę, więc otwarła szafę i zaczęła przeglądać zawartość. Było w niej tylko z 20 takich samych kostiumów „cudownego chłopca”. Nie mogła wybrzydzać. Wzięła jeden z nich i założyła. Zerknęła w lustro. „Wyglądam jak Robin.”-zmieniła kształt i roześmiała się. Z lustra patrzyła Rose\ Robin bez maski. -Zaczekajcie tylko wezmę coś.-rozległ się głos. Drzwi skrzypnęły, do pokoju wszedł prawdziwy Robin. -Co? Jak?- spytał zaskoczony widokiem sobowtóra. Rose szybko zmieniła wygląd. Już jako 15-sto letnia brunetka powiedziała: -Przepraszam. Nie chciałam zrobić nic złego. Tylko się rozglądałam.-wypaliła. -Jasne. Okej… Dzięki za uratowanie Bestii, ale co się stało? Wrócił w okropnym stanie i nie chce nic mówić.-powiedział chłopak. Widząc jej minę szybko dodał: -Może chcesz odpocząć; napić się czegoś; coś zjeść? Chodźmy do kuchni i znajdźmy Ci coś innego do ubrania, ok? -Yhy.- przytaknęła i pozwoliła zaprowadzić się do wspomnianego pomieszczenia. . . . Tytani okazali się bardzo mili. Rose dostała od nich gorącej czekolady i swoje poprzednie ubranie. Dziewczyna miała ochotę się zwierzyć ze wszystkiego, lecz rozum zwyciężył. „Nigdy nie zdradzaj wszystkiego. Twój przyjaciel może stać się wrogiem i posłużyć się tym by Cię zniszczyć.”-powiedział jej kiedyś Slade. Nie był kochającym tatą, ale czasem jego mądrości się przydawały. -Co się stało?- spytała rzeczowo Raven. -Zostałam ogłuszona i ocknęłam się w kryjówce Slade’a.- powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą zmiennokształtna.-Potem przeszłam kilka korytarz i usłyszałam jęki.-kontynuowała- Znalazłam źródło głosu.-spojrzała na Bestię- Nie było strażników więc po prostu znalazłam coś ostrego i przecięłam więzy. Później… to jest rozmyte… znalazłam drogę na zewnątrz i jakoś się tu znalazłam.-skończyła. - Po co Slade miałby Cię ogłuszać?- spytała Gwiazdka. -Nie mam pojęcia.- skłamała-Może wyszło przypadkiem. -Przyleciałaś i zmieniasz kształt.- zauważyła Robin. -Pewnie dlatego.-zgodziła się z ulgą Rose. -Jak się nazywasz?- spytał dotąd milczący Cyborg. -Rose.- powiedziała automatycznie zapytana. - Dobra Tytani, to był dziwny dzień. Czas do łóżek.-oznajmił Robin.-Gwiazdko znajdziesz Rose miejsce do spania. Nie bezpiecznie było by wracać teraz do domu. –powiedział usprawiedliwiająco- Chcesz do kogoś zadzwonić? Twoi rodzice pewnie się martwią.-zapytał. - Nie.-prawie krzyknęła- To znaczy nie, nie chcę nigdzie dzwonić.-szybko się poprawiła. Chłopak uniósł ręce w przepraszającym geście. -Chodź, zaprowadzę Cię do pokoju.-zaproponowała Gwiazdka. Rose poszła za lecącą kosmitką. . . . Gwiazdka zaprowadziła ją do swojego pokoju. Jak na gust Rose był trochę zbyt różowy. Tamaranianka rozłożyła dla niej polowe łóżko. Gdy kosmitka zasnęła zmiennokształtna cicho wstała i „na paluszkach” wyszła z pokoju.Udała się na dach. Usiadła na krawędzi i zwiesiła nogi. Nocny wietrzyk miło owiewał jej twarz. Pozwoliła myślom dryfować samodzielnie. Tu czuła się sobą. To było tak odprężające, że oczy same się jej zamykały. -Nie śpisz.-rozległ się głos. Dziewczyna zerwała się jak oparzona . -A to ty Bestia.- usiadła z powrotem. -Mogę się przysiąść?- spytał chłopak. Pokiwała głową. -Dzięki za uratowanie życia.- powiedział „zieloniak”. - Nie ma za co.-mruknęła. - Nie powiedziałaś wszystkiego. - No i co? Nic o mnie nie wiesz.- fuknęła. Bestia zamilkł. Po chwili znów zaczął mówić: - Możesz zmieniać gęstość? -bardziej stwierdził niż spytał. - Dlaczego tak sądzisz?- odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Rose. - Głaz. Nie zdążyłem jednego odbić, a on przez ciebie przeleciał.-wyjaśnił. -Ach...-westchnęła. -Możesz tez czytać w myślach.-tylko wzruszyła ramionami –Moja siostra też tak potrafi. -Masz siostrę?- wpadła mu w słowo. -No… Nie jest moją rodzoną siostrą, ale dzięki niej, tak jakby żyję. Kiedyś do rezerwatu mojej mamy… -zacią się chłopak. Nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale gdy tylko wspominał mamę zawsze chciało mu się płakać. -Ona nie żyje, prawda? Twoja mama.-spytała- Nie chce być wścibska, czy coś ale mówisz o niej z takim… żalem. -Mamy piękną noc.-zmienił temat Bestia. -Faktycznie, dość ładną.-uznała, że nie będzie wyciągać prawdy. Jeśli sam jej nie chciał powiedzieć to trudno, poczeka. I tak bardzo się przednią otworzył. Nie przywykła do otwartości, choć musiała przyznać, ze to dość miłe muc się komuś zwierzyć. Coraz bardziej ufała Tytanom i była tym zaskoczona. -A twoja siostra, kim jest?- spytała. -Marsjanką. -Jaja sobie robisz? Mam uwierzyć, że masz siostrę marsjankę? -Gwiazdka jest z Tamaranu, a w jej istnienie wierzysz.-zauważył. -Masz rację.-skapitulowała.- Myślisz, że jestem marsjanką?- zaryzykowała pytanie, lecz odpowiedź była dość oczywista. - Wszystko pasuje. Przenikasz przedmioty, zmieniasz kształt, czytasz w myślach… -wyliczał. - Jak mogę pochodzić z marsa od zawsze jestem na ziemi.-oznajmiła. -A Superman? Wychował się na ziemi, lecz jest z kryptona. -Okej, fakty pasują. Szczerze, pamiętam tylko ostatnie 3 lata. Wcześniej… kolorowe plamy.- przyznała. Siedzieli w milczeniu aż pierwsze promienie słońca musnęły horyzont. - Wracam do łóżka. –oznajmił Bestia. Wstał i zostawił dziewczynę z jej myślami. „Miło się tak komuś zwierzyć.”-pomyślała i również wstała. Wróciła do łóżka, a dla Jump City nastał nowy dzień. . . . Po przegadaniu nocy wyjątkowo trudno jest wstać. Rose się o tym przekonała na własnej skórze. Ledwo położyła się na łóżku, w głośnikach rozległ się dźwięk pomiędzy fanfarą, a dzwonkiem w drzwiach. Gwiazdka usiadła i przeciągnęła się. -Co to było?- spytała Rose. -Tradycyjny Tamariański budzik.-wyjaśniła różowo włosa. -Acha.- ziewnęła Rose.Kosmitka wstała i otwarła różową szafę. -Chciałabyś się przebrać?- spytała Gwiazdka i wyjęła swój kostium. -Dzięki, ale nie mogę nosić twojego kostiumu. To było by mylące. - Nie noszę tylko tego.-roześmiała się kosmitka. Wykonała zachęcający gest. Rose wstała i podeszła. Wnętrze szafy Gwiazdki „pekało” od nadmiaru ubrań. Oprócz kostiumów superbohaterki było tam mnóstwo innych rzeczy. -Wybierz co chcesz.-zachęciła właścicielka pokoju. Różowo włosa podała Rose pierwszy z wielu zestawów ubrań. . . . - I jak?- zapytała chyba po raz setny zmiennokształtna. -Nieźle, ale spróbuj tego z szortami.-zaproponowała kosmitka. Przebrana w beżowe szorty, czarny podkoszulek i różowa, flanelową koszulę w kratkę wyszła z łazienki. Gwiazdka przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Pokiwała w zadumie głową. -Hmm…- mruknęła- Może spróbujesz z spódniczką? - Zaraz śniadanie. Mam pomysł.- oznajmiła znudzona Rose. Skupiła się. -Teraz idealnie.-podsumowała kosmitka. . . . -Dzięki za nocleg i w ogóle, ale muszę się zbierać.- powiedziała po śniadaniu Rose. Pożegnała się ze wszystkimi i wyszła z wieży. Gdy jej serca nie dusiła nienawiść czuła się wolna. Miała cel: Poznać swoją przeszłość. Zamierzała za nim podążać. Od Autora: Pisanie tej opowieści było przyjemnością. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodobała :) Nie będę kontynuowała historii Rose, ale myśę, że wasza wyobraźnia da radę wymyślić resztę.- WandersmokLight. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach